Golden Arrow, Silver Heart
by rubyredinferno
Summary: Hermione has lost her love of the past. Can the one who helps her through be the love of her future...?
1. Heartache

Heartache  
  
"Go," Hermione said listlessly.  
  
"No, Hermione, you don't un—"  
  
"Oh I understand alright! What do you take me for, an idiot?!" her voice went uncontrollably loud.  
  
Harry took her hands in his. "Just listen, would you?"  
  
"No." she replied, glaring. She snatched her hands out of his grasp. "Just...just go."  
  
Since 5th year ended at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry had admitted to Hermione that he liked her ever since the kiss back at the end of year 4. The two had been dating for a month into the 6th year of Hogwarts, including the summer vacation.  
  
"I love only you," Harry had said countless times, and Hermione took for it. Until one night when all changed. Hermione caught Harry kissing Ron's little sister. It was altogether too much for her to bear. She cornered him in the Gryffindor commonroom late at night.  
  
"I won't do that again," Harry repeated, "I promise." Hermione laughed a false laugh. "See this?" she took a lock of shiny straight hair between her fingers. It was the colour of deep caramel, with a touch of natural highlights. "You know h-how much I spent to get my hair like th-this?" she shook her head, still smiling, though she happy was the last emotion on her mind. "Guess it's better if I go back to bushy, huh?"  
  
"No," replied Harry, somber-faced, "Now, lets just not get upset here—"  
  
"Get upset?" Hermione turned on him. "How dare you talk about not being upset? HOW COULD I NOT BE UPSET?! HUH? YOU TELL ME THAT!! Hermione's voice was rising faster than she could control. Her anger swelled up. All she could think about was how he had betrayed her. "I TRUSTED YOU!"  
  
"Don't be mad, I—" Harry began. But Hermione cut him off. "HOW COULD I NOT BE MAD? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Hermione felt her face burn with fury. She took deep shuddering breathes, until her mood calmed down a bit. "You know what Harry? Just go."  
  
"I can't leave you here.." Harry reasoned.  
  
"I told you to go"  
  
"No," his answer was flat. Harry approached her. "I won't"  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" Hermione looked sideways at him.  
  
"Yes, but let me explain—"  
  
"Just GO!" Hermione screamed, tears rolling down her scarlet cheeks. She brought her hands back—SMACK!  
  
Harry's head snapped to the side. He put his hands to his cheeks, and looked at Hermione with utter shock.  
  
Hermione's sobs hit the night sky at full volume. "G-GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" she shouted through a flow of tears. Thumping footsteps approached. The door flew open. Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, and Luna hurried in, closely followed by Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Pavarti urgently, running over to Hermione. Hermione covered her face and went on crying. "Tell me, what happened?" Pavarti pleaded.  
  
"You know, you arn't going to discover anything if she keeps her face hidden," observed Luna.  
  
Parvati nodded. She took hold of Hermione's arm and attempted to pry her hands from her face.  
  
"Don't kill the girl either," warned Luna.  
  
"You guys aren't helping," said Ginny. "Let me talk to her."  
  
Ginny stood beside Hermione, "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione sniffled through her fingers.  
  
Ron spoke. "Must have something to do with Harry,"  
  
Hermione's sobs deteriorated.  
  
"That's a yes, right?" asked Neville.  
  
Slowly, Hermione slipped her hands down from her face.  
  
"Oh dear god!" exclaimed Lavender. "You look dreadful!"  
  
"Oh yeah," agreed Seamus, "All red in the cheeks"  
  
"Shuddup!" Ron said. "We could live without your crummy jokes."  
  
Seamus heeded him and fell silent.  
  
Parvati hugged Hermione. "What happened?"  
  
Hermione sniffed and glared Harry's way. "Just get him outta here..."  
  
Ginny went purple. "Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione!" she cried. "This is all my fault should—I should of.. "  
  
"Forget it," Hermione said tiredly. "It's too late anyway."  
  
Dean shuffled his feet. "Er.. since I didn't really say anything, I'll just... get him outta here.." he went over to Harry. "C'mon Harry, you'd better go."  
  
Harry nodded, head down. He walked to the door, took one last look at Hermione, and walked out.  
  
"You gonna be okay now, Hermione?" Ron asked. "I mean, I'd better go after him in case he does anything stupid."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Hermione murmured. "Thanks for coming."  
  
Dean and Seamus got up to leave too.  
  
"Cheer up," said Dean.  
  
Lavender gave him a look that made him say, "Uhh, I mean, feel better."  
  
After awhile, the girls started leaving too.  
  
"It's gonna be alright, Hermione," Parvati said.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Lavender added.  
  
Hermione nodded. Ginny dragged herself to the door.  
  
"Ginny, wait."  
  
She stopped.  
  
"You like Harry a lot?" she felt stupid asking the question.  
  
Ginny bit her nails, and Hermione could tell she was trying not to cry.  
  
"It's alright, if you like him, then I'm happy for you."  
  
Ginny gave a small sob and dropped to Hermione's side. "I'm s-sorry.. it's just th-that..."  
  
"It's alright, I understand," Hermione said calmly. But she was dying inside.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione forced a smile.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Ginny said again.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Don't be. You be happy now."  
  
Ginny smiled through her tears. "Thanks. Thanks a lot. For understanding." With that, she walked out, leaving Hermione alone in the dark of the night. 


	2. Unlikely Hero

Unlikely Hero  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up dizzy and tired from having finally cried herself to sleep. Maybe this was all a nightmare... she shook the thought from her mind. No, it couldn't be. Harry was gone, that much was true. Forever. The word hit her hard. How long was forever? "No," she said to herself quietly. "Get a hold of yourself Hermione." Crookshanks gave a loud meow and pounced onto her bed. Hermione looked around. The dorm was empty. She scratched the cat's ears. "You're the only one who I can trust now..." she said. Crookshanks purred in reply.  
  
The great hall fell silent when Hermione appeared at the doorway. Then, whispers erupted like an army of swarming bees. "Hey Granger!" Draco Malfoy shouted from his seat. "I heard Potter dumped you! Now who are you going out with? Your cat?" the Slytherin table rang with heavy laughter. Hermione was too tired to care. She quietly slipped into a chair beside Luna. "Good you're here," Luna said dreamily. "Now we can eat." Hermione looked down at her plate. It had magically up with her breakfast of eggs and bacon. But she had no appetite. "No, it's okay, you go ahead." She said quietly, dropping her spoon with a clatter. "I'm going to bed." "Are you on jet lag or something? You just got up." "I'm tired." Hermione stood up and walked out without a glance.  
  
For the next 2 days, Hermione never set foot out of her dorm, except to attend classes . She was in her own world, and set wee little Professor Flitwick on fire countless times. She spent her hours pouring over book after book after book, not taking in any info. She didn't eat, nor did she speak to anyone. The fellow Gryffindors took the matter for a crisis. Ginny, Luna, Parvati, and Lavender tried countless times to get her to speak, but had no luck. Fred and George Weasley came with handfuls of various sweets, but she shook her head. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie from the Gryffindor Quidditch team tried entertaining her with what happened at practice, but since she wasn't on the team, it ended up putting her to sleep. Dobby visited her everyday, bringing a pair of socks each time, but all Hermione could manage was a wry smile. Many greeting cards were sent from friends from other houses. Cho Chang came by to relate and speak of losing Cedric. Cho would break down, and Hermione would listen, with tears in her eyes. Still she didn't speak. Even Harry had tried to talk to her, and at times like this she just glared and look the other way. With each passing day, Hermione's eyes grew droopy and red from all the reading. She began having spells of dizziness. She went to bed early and slept through the morning. Yet she was still tired.  
  
One morning, a week later, Hermione walked alone towards the commonroom, where she planned to sleep some more.  
  
"Hey Granger,"  
  
She rolled her eyes. Malfoy alert, 12 o'clock. "Look Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to talk, so do us both a favour and go."  
  
"Didn't you say that to Potter before?" Malfoy replied with a smirk. Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Just shut the hell up."  
  
His face went purple. "Don't you tell me to shut up, you nasty little Mudblood."  
  
Hermione approached him, face colouring. "Don't you call me that ever—" A wave of dizziness washed over her like a dark wave. She groaned and put her hand to her head. Her legs went numb and weak. She felt hot and cold all over. Her energy drained as she fell. There was a swish of robes, and she can smell Slytherin. Malfoy's arms closed in on her, and strangely she felt so safe. So warm. Malfoy jerked back, surprised. "Please..." she whispered, "H-hospital Wing..." Then the world swirled out of focus, and darkness took over.  
  
~*~  
  
Deep deep down. Water... so cold... Hermione struggled to keep herself adrift, but her right hand won't move. Down, down, down she went. Fire...burning into her flesh... she couldn't break free, she screamed...  
  
"Hermione, wake up!"  
  
Her eyes snapped open. Her optics were slightly blurred. Slowly, the Hospital Wing came into view. So did the relieved face of Ginny. Hermione breathed hard, beads of sweat clung to her hair.  
  
"You okay?" Ginny's face was a white sheet.  
  
"Yeah," winced Hermione. "What happened?"  
  
Just then, Madam Promfrey bustled in with a flask containing clear liquid. For a second Hermione thought it was the Forgetfulness Potion that Snape once held years ago.  
  
"I don't know what you were thinking, Miss. Granger," she said quickly, before Hermione could edge in a word. "Going for weeks not eating, this could damage your body permanently!" she placed the flask in front of her. "Here, drink this, it'll heal you. But really, I dare say I've never seen anything quite like this in a long while..." she continued mumbling as she hurried into another room.  
  
Hermione took a sip. It was sweet and warm. She felt re-energized.  
  
"We were really worried you know," Ginny said in a small voice. "When Malfoy brought you in—"  
  
Hermione choked. "Malfoy did that? He actually brought me here?"  
  
Ginny nodded. A smile was playing at her lips. "He seemed worried too."  
  
Hermione laughed. "He's probably just scared 'cus he figured everyone would blame him... since he was the only one with me at the time."  
  
"Oh sure! That's why he held your hand for half a day."  
  
"WHAT?!" So that's why she couldn't move her hand! Hermione felt dazed. "Don't lie now..."  
  
Ginny giggled. "It's true, I swear! he wouldn't let go. Punched Flint hard on the nose when he tried to drag him out. He's in detention now."  
  
"How long was I..."  
  
"3 days, you had a critical fever." Ginny looked over at the table and pointed out a pile of greeting cards. "All for you."  
  
"And he..." Hermione didn't know what to say. This wasn't the Malfoy she knew.  
  
" Yup!" Ginny shook with laughter at the appalled look on Hermione's face.  
  
"I look that ugly huh?"  
  
Ginny laughed some more. When she finally regained control, she said, "No, no, you're not ugly! Heck if you can attract a totally hot guy like him..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione grew suspicious. "When did you get all gaga over him?"  
  
"Since second year," said Ginny promply, without a trace of embarrassment. "When I first saw him I was thinking, Hottie. But that was until he made fun of Harry. By the way, you two looked totally cute when you guys were standing beside each other."  
  
"Shut. Up. You are Ginny, right?" "The one and only!" Ginny said proudly.  
  
"B-but..." faltered Hermione. "I'm Gryffindor. He's Slytherin. Those two don't mingle."  
  
"He didn't act like a Slytherin the way he was up here with you all day." Ginny argued. "C'mon, just give him a chance. I've got my Prince Charming, it's time you got yours."  
  
Hermione remembered. "What about Harry?"  
  
The smile vanished from Ginny's face. "He er.. came. But hell you slapped him bad."  
  
Hermione's eyes bulged. "I did not slap anyone!"  
  
"Not that you know of, but you honestly did slap him. Twice too. In your sleep."  
  
"Oh..." she felt bad. "Is he alright?"  
  
"He'll be fine."  
  
Just then Madam Promfrey shuffled in again. "Okay Weasley, I have let you stay here long enough. Now out out out!"  
  
~*~  
  
When she was alone, Hermione leaned over and searched among the cards. Finally, at the very bottom, she came across a card with a golden arrow in the middle. With trembling fingers, she flipped to the inside. In golden letters, it read:  
  
You are like  
A golden arrow  
Piercing through me  
  
I ask you then  
What am I?  
Give me a chance  
And you will see  
  
She looked up from the card, tears welling into her eyes. There was no signature, but she knew in her heart who had sent it. He had read her mind completely. Something she realized an ordinary person won't be able to do. 


	3. Mood Swings

Mood Swings  
  
"What are you doing here, Granger?" Malfoy snarled, looking up from the rag he was using to polish the tables. His face was flushed from working, his silver blond hair sleek with sweat.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Hermione replied, smiling. This time she really meant it. Now that Ginny had brought it up, she couldn't help noticing. He was hot.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Leave me alone." He stalked off without another word.  
  
"Hey, Wait!" Hermione caught up with him at the foot of the door. " Just listen to me, Draco!" It was the first time she had called him by his first name.  
  
Malfoy stopped. He turned with an I-Give-Up-What-Do-You-Want look on his face. A look that Hermione had never seen before. "Make it fast,"  
  
"Thanks for bringing me to the Hospital Wing. You saved my life. I owe you."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Look, I didn't want to save you anyway. I could of left you there to die."  
  
Hermione giggled. "You could of, but you didn't. I really appreciate that."  
  
Draco shuffled his feet. "You feeling any better?" he said stiffly.  
  
"Much, thanks," Hermione said after she had recovered from her shock. Draco Malfoy being nice all of a sudden? It just didn't make sense at all. "Er.. do you need help?" she said looking around the dusty room.  
  
"Um.. sure I—" Draco seemed to snap out of it. "Out! Out! I've got work to do!"  
  
"Alright alright!" Hermione backed away. "God, you don't need to act like Madam Pomfrey or anything!" She walked out. A part of her was aching. Could I possibly... she shook the thought from her head. No, she couldn't possibly like him. He was the last person on earth that she'd turn to.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, what happened?" Luna asked excitedly when Hermione plopped onto a skarlet couch beside the fire.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" echoed Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender in union.  
  
Hermione looked around. "What do you mean, what happened?"  
  
The others looked at each other. Lavender spoke up. "Duhh between you and Draco, smart one!"  
  
"Oh," Hermione blushed.  
  
"She's blushing!" Ginny practically screamed. "Tell us right now."  
  
"Nothing." Hermione insisted.  
  
"Oh come on." Parvati laughed. "There must have been something. Tell us right now."  
  
"Fine," Hermione said simply. She leaned forward. The others bent close, looks of interest embordered their faces. "What happened was..." she paused.  
  
"Go on!" urged Lavender, biting her nails.  
  
"Oh... thisandthatandthisandthenthathappenedandhesaidthisandIsaidthatTheEnd." Hermione let out a breath.  
  
Ginny looked at her blankly. "What was that?!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "If you didn't get that, well too bad, I already told you."  
  
"No really what happened?" Luna pleaded.  
  
"Alright alright. He asked me if I was alright."  
  
The girls squealed. People throughout the commonroom stopped their activities and turned to stare.  
  
"Shush!" Hermione whispered in horror. "This is not meant to be public!"  
  
"He is such a hottie! I so loved him before in 4th year" Luna whispered loudly.  
  
"You loved every guy, and still do." said Parvati. But then she added. "No serious Hermione? Damn you're lucky! He is hot without question... though he might be Slytherin. Lavender nodded continuesly.  
  
"Told you" taunted Ginny. "The guy's totally falling for you. What do you say? Give him a chance?"  
  
Hermione looked down. "I guess I could..."  
  
"You guess you could what?" Harry walked in followed by Ron. Hermione stopped midsentance and looked at her feet.  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked right away.  
  
Hermione suddenly became interested in the way her shoelaces weaved in and out. She counted how many times they did so.  
  
"It's not about Malfoy is it?" he asked carefully. People turned in their chairs.  
  
Hermione glared. "What if it is?"  
  
Harry looked around uncomfortably. "Look, could we talk about this somewhere private?"  
  
"Why?" she questioned.  
  
"Just because..."  
  
Parvati cut in. "Now you don't want her to follow her heart huh? She has every right to go with Malfoy after a certain someone betrayed her."  
  
Harry drew back. Then he looked at Hermione. "Is this true? Are you really going out with him?"  
  
"Why would you care?" said Hermione with an icy tone. "Even if I did, it's none of your business now is it?"  
  
"It is my business that one of my best friends is going out with a moron like him!" Harry said hotly.  
  
"You don't even know him." said Hermione, keeping her cool.  
  
"I've been in this school long enough to know he's a brainless git!"  
  
That was the last straw.  
  
"Harry Potter." Hermione said coldly. "You have no right to tell me what to do. You will not tell me who I should date." Harry opened his mouth, but Hermione continued. "And most importantly, you will never tell me how to live my life." Harry's eyes bulged. "I have given you a chance," Hermione gave him the cut eye. "and you blew it. Now I have every right to start over. And you know what?"  
  
Harry was too dazed to answer.  
  
"You chose your path, and I've chose mine. Now no matter who I decide to like, you will not interfere with my decision. Ever."  
  
The room was dead silent when she finished. Dozens of eyes rested on either Hermione or Harry, all of them round with disbelief. Hermione felt a great weight lifted from her sholders. Without a word, she walked out the door, up the stairs, and into the girls dorm. For the first time in many weeks, she slept peacefully. 


	4. Secret Talent

Secret Talent  
  
~CHASERS NEEDED~  
The Gryffindor team  
is in need of 3 Chasers.  
Anyone who is interested  
in becoming a Gryffindor Chaser  
please meet at the Quidditch Pitch  
for tryouts  
at 2:00 .  
Good luck!  
  
"So, you trying out?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't see the point, I mean the Quidditch game is 3 weeks away."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "C'mon, you need to loosen up, have some fun. I'm going."  
  
"Guess so...could be fun..." Hermione bit her nails in hard thought.  
  
"Oh no, you're coming if I have to drag you every bit of the way!" Ginny huffed.  
  
"Alright, fine you talked me into it." Hermione laughed. "Where's my broom?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Look out people! Luna Lovegood coming through!" Luna paraded proudly in the girl's changeroom. She wore the scarlet Gryffindor cloak. "You may be looking at the future best Chaser in the world!"  
  
"Hey future best Chaser in the world, you're stepping on you're robe!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Luna stopped abruptly and looked down at her feet, noticing she was indeed stepping on the hem of the garment. She laughed. "Some Chaser I am, huh?" laughter greeted this.  
  
Hermione pulled her hair into a ponytail while watching Luna. "Remember," she said to a breathless Ginny, "If I make a fool of myself out there, I'm taking it out on you."  
  
Ginny giggled at this. "Yes yes, I got it. Now let's go, I'm suffocating in here."  
  
Outside the weather cooperated, with the Sun beaming down upon them. Hermione joined the long lineup leading to the 3 goal hoops. Her hand tightened on her Clean Sweep 11. It was a present for her 15th Birthday, and kept in well condition despite the fact that she had practiced so many times already. The mahogany handle was smooth and shone in the sunlight. The tail without a twig out of place, tied together with a bright red ribbon.  
  
The whistle sounded. Hermione looked over. "Should of known..."  
  
Harry was standing in the place of what would have been Angelina this time last year, instructing the blurs of red with a look of deep concentration.  
  
"Well, he's been training real hard ever since he'd gotten his Firebolt back." reasoned Ginny timidly. "Cut him some slack."  
  
"It wouldn't hurt," agreed Hermione. She hated to admit, he'd make a good captain.  
  
Ginny stepped forward at her call.  
  
"Good luck!" said Hermione as she looked on.  
  
Ginny mounted her broom and kicked off. Harry released the Quaffle. Hermione watched as Ginny caught it and streaked towards a waiting Ron. Overall, Hermione thought Ginny did a pretty good job, not counting the fact that Ron's left arm had been hit by the Quaffle twice, therefore he had to play with one arm. A rain of cheers concluded Ginny's turn. Hermione took a breathe. She was next.  
  
She got into position, shaking slightly. Mounting her broom with the utmost attention, she kicked off smoothly and glided into the air. The Quaffle came her way with a swoosh. Without difficulty, she caught it. I'm so glad I go to Basketball camp she thought as she streaked towards the goal. Strangly, Hermione no longer felt nervous once in the air. A Bludger came hurtling towards her. Dodging it, she turned to see Fred and George waving their clubs and laughing. She smiled at them, causing them to stare at each other, confused. Taking her chance, Hermione approached the goal at top speed without even noticing Ron (who was violently trying to stop her) and scored in the center hoop. Below, loud applause reached her ears. Harry was shouting instructions, which she decided to follow. The Quaffle was released a second time. Catching it, Hermione took a turn, and pelleted towards Ron before he knew what was going on.  
  
"Score!" shouted Harry.  
  
The Quaffle was released the third time. Hermione caught it with a broad grin on her face. Just then, she saw the Slytherin team filing into the Pitch beside them. Draco was leading the team, which must of meant that he had beaten Flint somehow and became the new Slytherin captain. He slowed down as he saw Hermione. Hermione's cheeks burned. She had not forgotten of the encounter they had that day in detention. Draco had an unreadable expression upon his face. Pansy Parkinson stopped chatting to her Slytherin friend and prodded him hard on the arm.  
  
"Draco!" she screeched, "What's the holdup for gods sake?"  
  
"Right," he said clearly. "Let's go team!"  
  
Hermione watched as he lead the others away. She was then called back into the game with a sharp sound of the whistle. Shaking the thought of Draco out of her head, she flew towards the goals again. Fred Weasley surprised her by elbowing her hard, leading her off course. Hermione gasped, but managed to stay in control of the Quaffle. She wasn't too far from the goal... Concentrating hard, she threw the Quaffle towards the goal. A roar of the crowd below told her the shot made it through. A sharp sound of the whistle ended her try.  
  
"The notice will be outside the Great Hall tomorrow for result of today's tryout," Harry announced as Hermione dismounted. She joined Luna and Ginny, and together they walked back.  
  
"You were pretty good," Luna said, "Both of you." she mocked a sob. "I'm so proud of my two girls!"  
  
Ginny laughed. "And we're proud of you too, now quit the waterworks."  
  
Hermione walked alongside, her thoughts interrupted by Pansy Parkinson's distant but still annoying voice.  
  
"Draco! You weren't even paying attention! Why do you keep looking over at the Gryffindor tryouts?!"  
  
Heart leaping, Hermione listened for more. She didn't catch onto what Draco replied, but was happy nonetheless.  
  
"Ooooh, that's so romantic!" Luna taunted. "He was watching you Hermione!"  
  
Harry, who Hermione just noticed, was walking with Ron beside them. He had suddenly stiffened at Luna's words, and stopped walking. Ginny remained behind, to comfort him Hermione knew. Lavender and Parvati ran up to them from the stands.  
  
"You guys were fab!" Lavender squealed excitedly.  
  
"Hermione, you little sneak!" Parvati said, "You had this hidden talent in Quidditch and you never told us? How did you get so good?"  
  
"Basketball," replied Hermione simply.  
  
"Er... what's that?" Parvati said cluelessly.  
  
"It's a game played with an orange and black ball where one team has to shoot the ball into the net of the opposing team." Collin explained as he came up, camera in hand. "Smile for the camera, ladies." He said professionally, and before Hermione could cover her face, he snapped a picture. 


	5. Bittersweet Game

Bittersweet Game  
  
Towards the next few days before the big Quidditch face-off between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Hermione had been training harder than ever. Strangely enough, she loved it. The way her hair ripples in the breeze as she hurtles towards the target. Risking her head one too many times, Hermione had attempted some tricks in the air, and found (to her delight) she succeeded in doing so. Even the strong need of books slipped away after each practice. Maybe she did have what it takes to become something more than a know-it-all. However, as the game approached, Hermione felt pangs of tension seize her body.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright team, I want you to go out there and make Gryffindor proud!" Harry said.  
  
"Make you proud, more like." muttered Fred, head prodded on the side wall.  
  
Harry ignored him. "Good luck to you all, and to all you new Chasers," his eyes focused on Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, who were standing in position, brooms at the ready. "Show 'em what you're made of!"  
  
With that, they set off.  
  
The gate lifted with a tremendous creak, Hermione and the others entered to the roar of scarlet and green figures packing the stands. Hermione scanned the stands, smiling to the large waving silhouette of Hagrid. Lee of Gryffindor was sitting at the scoring boards, waiting. Up beside him was strict Professor McGonagull, making sure he won't be too biased with this game. Green cloaked Slytherins marched out from the other side, lead by Draco Malfoy. Hermione could hear Harry suck in his breathe as he saw his sworn enemy. Draco, however, seemed unfazed, though his grey eyes did have a change of light. Pansy Parkinson smirked at Hermione, which made her pretty sure that she had made it on the team, and by the looks of two snarling girls on either side of her, as Chaser also.  
  
"Captains, shake hands," commanded Madam Hooch with a powerful voice.  
  
Harry and Draco stepped up and gripped hands. Hermione winced as she heard the crack of knuckles. Both stepped off the podium. Hermione mounted the broom and waited for the whistle. Oddly enough, she didn't feel quite as nervous as she did recently. All she wanted to do is play. Now that she thought about it, this was no different from the sports tournaments that she attended at camp.  
  
Two squirming Bludgers were released first. George Weasley waved his club (unnecessarily) that he was ready. Second to be set free was the golden Snitch. It flew to Harry first, then to Draco, and finally out of sight.  
  
"On my whistle..." Madam Hooch held the bright red Quaffle ready to release in her palms. "3...2..."  
  
The Quaffle was thrown up on 1. Hermione kicked off the ground, and caught it with one hand. Gripping her broom with the other, she tore through the air, Quaffle in hand.  
  
"Yes that's the new Chaser of Gryffindor... Granger in possession..." Jordan announced.  
  
Hermione took a sharp turn, leading off Pansy, and threw the Quaffle in Luna's direction. Luna soared forward, arms out--  
  
"OOOOOH...that's got to hurt!"  
  
One of the Slytherin Chasers shoved her elbow hard into Luna, causing her to spin off course.  
  
The whistle blew.  
  
"Hermione, you take this shot," Ginny right away.  
  
"No, You didn't get the Quaffle yet, you take it."  
  
"Just go! I've had plenty of chances when I was Seeker!"  
  
Hermione looked off to the side. Harry nodded. Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle her way. Catching it, she made a clean throw—  
  
"YES!" Jordan shouted into the mic as cheers rose from the Gryffindor side. "10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Hermione resumed play. She kept her eye on Ginny as she flew, watching her soar away from the posts. Hermione flew up in front of the Slytherin Keeper. "Ginny!"  
  
The Quaffle came hurtling towards her—  
  
"YEEEAAAHHH!" Lee went hysterical. "ANOTHER 10 FOR GRYFFINDOR! THE LEAD SLYTHERIN 20-0!"  
  
Hermione smiled at the stands, but suddenly, Pansy had her by the neck. Hermione gasped for air.  
  
"I GOT HER!" Pansy shouted towards her fellow Chasers, "GET TO THE POST!"  
  
The whistle's shrill sounded below, but Pansy paid no attention. Her hands tightened around Hermione's temple.  
  
"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" yelled Lee. Nor was he the only one. Jeers erupted from the Gryffindor stand.  
  
Hermione thought fast. The only way was to fly. Pansy's attention was directed at the post. Seeing her chance, Hermione dived down. Pansy, unaware of her actions, went down with her, but didn't let go. The wind cut through Hermione's throat. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer.  
  
Turning suddenly, she took hold of Pansy's hand. "Let GO of me!"  
  
With that, she spun speedily in a circle holding onto her Clean Sweep 11 while Pansy screamed. Feeling Pansy's grip loosen, she immediately let go. Pansy tumbled through the air. Hermione felt her throat for possible injury. It stun, but nonetheless she was fine.  
  
The sound of the whistle called her down. The two teams were waiting below. Madam Hooch was beside herself with fury.  
  
"How DARE you, Miss. Parkinson! Attacking in public, you should be ashamed of yourself!" she turned to Hermione. "Are you okay, Miss. Granger?"  
  
Hermione nodded. She was still slightly out of breathe. The stands were buzzing with conversation. Teammates were looking her way with concern. As she looked up, she caught sight of Draco looking her way. Their eyes met for a split second.  
  
"Hermione," it was Harry. "You okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded, still holding her throat.  
  
"Are you able to play, Miss. Granger?"  
  
Hermione nodded again.  
  
"Alright." Madam Hooch blew the whistle. "Gryffindor, 2 shots!"  
  
Luna stepped up. "You take it."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, you." she said flatly. Without another word, she kicked off into the air.  
  
Luna took her position. She aimed—  
  
The Gryffindors groaned. The Quaffle bounced off the rim. Luna, slightly blushing with embarrassment, caught the Quaffle a second time. She threw—  
  
"SCORE!" commented Jordan. The crowd cheered as the game was back on.  
  
Luna threw the Quaffle to Ginny, who caught it, but dropped it as Beater Goyle of Slytherin pushed her out of the way. Pansy, who had clearly recovered, flew forward. She caught it, aimed towards Ron—  
  
"SLYTHERIN SCORE!"  
  
Pansy passed to another Slytherin Chaser.  
  
"GO RON! DEFENCE! DE—ahh..."  
  
Slytherin scored once more. The Chaser snickered stupidly, dropping the Quaffle when Ginny slammed into her. Hermione caught it.  
  
"Granger in possession, another great Chaser she is... another girl on my list... just joking Professor... yes she is on the run..."  
  
Hermione pelleted on the opposite direction, passing the Quaffle to Ginny along the way. Ginny looked around, passed it to Luna, who scored.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR LEADS SLYTHERIN—er..." Lee faltered, for Pansy had scored again. "30-20"  
  
Hermione was about to continue when she saw Harry and Draco take off behind the small golden snitch. She stopped, breathless, as did everyone else.  
  
"Looks like Potter and Malfoy has both spotted the Snitch!"  
  
Harry had the lead, unsurprisingly because of his Firebolt, but Draco wasn't much behind. The two circled after the tiny golden ball. Draco seemed to gain on Harry. He elbowed him hard. The Snitch whizzed towards the goals, missing Ron's nose by an inch. Draco gained on it. He stretched out his hand. Unexpectedly, Harry came back at full force. He elbowed him with such force that it sent Draco straight towards the goal posts. As Hermione watched with fear, his arm slammed into the silver pole. Hermione gasped as tears gathered in her eyes. Harry must have caught the Snitch then, because the crowd went wild. Draco's face showed great pain as he landed his broom, gripping his arm firmly. Hermione floated down towards the ground, eyes still on Draco. She had no heart to join the celebrating Gryffindors, but watched as Draco set off to the Hospital Wing accompanied by Crabbe, Goyle, and a chattering Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" shouted Fred, "Come on over here! We won!"  
  
Hermione dragged herself over. "Congrats Harry," she said to him, forcing a watery smile.  
  
"Thanks," replied Harry, then noticing the grim expression on her face, "You okay?"  
  
"Er..." she sniffled. "Just a cold."  
  
"Alright then," he said. "You take care." Then his expression brightened. "We won though!"  
  
"Uh-huh," answered Hermione half-heartedly. Truth being, she would rather lose than have Draco hurt like this.  
  
She remained behind.  
  
Ginny and Luna came up to her.  
  
"We—we saw what happened," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione, eyes stinging.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Luna asked.  
  
Hermione looked up. "What?"  
  
"Go after him!" they both said. 


	6. Does it Still Hurt?

Does it Still Hurt?  
  
Hermione leaned her head on the cold window of the Hospital Wing. She looked in, seeing blurred images of Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"Let me take a look it, Draco!" Pansy said stridently. Hermione watched as she lifted Draco's sleeves.  
  
"No, it's...leave it, I'll be fine." Draco said in a hard voice, drawing back his arm. He was still wearing his Quidditch cape from the game.  
  
Pansy seized his arm again. Draco winced slightly.  
  
"Oh no, I'm gonna see it whether you like it or not!" with that, she rolled up his sleeves again, this time with a quick and harsh feel to it.  
  
"Ugh!" Draco's body grew rigid. "Leave it! You're making it worse!"  
  
Hermione stepped forward, longing to comfort him, but in no position to do so at the moment. To her relieve and gratefulness, Madam Pomfrey shuffled in and shooed them out. She ducked behind a wall and held her breathe as Pansy walked out, speaking bossily to Crabbe and Goyle. Their voices faded as they crossed the corner and out of sight. Hermione stepped out. She tiptoed silently to the door, pressed her hands against the brittle glass, and observed the delicate process Madame Pomfrey was now going through, applying a steaming ivory jell upon Draco's arm. Draco tensed as the jell came in contact with his skin, though not letting a sound escape from his lips. Hermione carefully turned the knob, causing the door to click open.  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy, you are not to move until I get back. The potion requires time to sink in." Hermione heard her say. "And don't give me that look," she added when Draco nodded impatiently. She gave a tired sigh as she walked towards the door.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and backed up to her old hiding place behind the wall. She pressed her back on the wall as the clacking of the school nurse's shoes descended. When she was certain there was no one around, she moved up to the door. This time, however, she didn't bother looking inside. Instead, Hermione looked down at her feet, wondering if she should go in. After what seemed like ages, she knocked.  
  
"What now?" Draco's voice called out.  
  
She arched her hand and knocked once more.  
  
"C'mon in,"  
  
Hermione entered. Draco had his head propped up against two pillows, reading. Hermione hesitantly walked up around, and stood beside the bed. Draco didn't look up. He flipped a page. "What did you forget now, Pansy?"  
  
Hermione smiled, staying quiet.  
  
Draco inhaled slowly, closed the book, and looked up. He froze. For a moment they just stared at each other. "What are you doing here?" he said finally. "Come to see me suffer?"  
  
Hermione took no notice of his cold tone. "Can I sit down?"  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
Hermione sat herself down beside him on the bed. She could feel the touch of his uninjured arm against hers.  
  
"It's called a chair." his voice came hard.  
  
Hermione paid no attention. "Let me take a look at your wound."  
  
"No, I've got enough trouble as is."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Draco gave her a look, but she could somehow tell he was softening. Slowly, he brought his other arm into view.  
  
Hermione reached out. Her hands shook a bit as she held his arm gently with both hands. Then she cautiously rolled up the hem of his sleeves. The clear blue jell had faded quickly, and now there was only a light light unnatural circle around the swelling part. It was then did she realize she was crying. A single tear cascaded down her cheek and onto his arm. Draco must of felt it, for he looked up at her. Hermione bent her head lower, a curtain of her hair swished in front of her face, hoping he could not see her tears. Then she felt her hair being pushed back from her cheeks, and felt Draco's hand holding her face. His palm felt warm and strong. She closed her eyes, sheer bliss melting her heart. Was this a dream?  
  
Draco's hand slid away. "Don't you cry now," he said with such tenderness that she couldn't believe it.  
  
Hermione looked up. "Does it still hurt?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "Nah, piece of cake."  
  
Hermione sniffled.  
  
"Thought we've been through this," he said right away. "No crying." then his voice turned angry. "Pansy did this to you, didn't she?"  
  
Hermione had to think before answering him. Then it dawned on her. "Oh! Er... it's alright..." she felt her throat, forgotten since the Quidditch match.  
  
"Dammit! What the hell's her problem?!" he brought his hand down in a tight fist on the side table, then grimaced.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione panicked. "are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, I'm fine," he replied hastily, trying to sit up.  
  
"No, no, no," Hermione stopped him. "You stay right here."  
  
"Shhhh..."  
  
Hermione shut her mouth.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey will hear you!" he said, laughing.  
  
"How dare you laugh at me!" she said, throwing a pillow at him.  
  
He ducked, laughing still.  
  
Before Hermione knew what was going on, another pillow came sailing her way. 


	7. Beneath the Bubbles

Beneath the Bubbles  
  
"You had a pillow fight with Draco Malfoy?" Ron said with a sour look. "Have you gone stalk raving mad?!"  
  
"No, actually I'm more or less happy." Hermione said cheerfully, her delight swallowing her pessimistic self.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said in a intonation Hermione was unable to define, "Do you realize how serious this is?"  
  
"No," she said, smiling. "not that I want to..."  
  
"He's Slytherin though!" Ron said wildly. "it's practically a law that Gryffindor and Slytherin don't mix at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Well, it's about time we students change the law, don't you think?" Luna questioned, a dreamy expression dancing in her eyes. "For justice! for right!" she punched her fist triumphantly in the air.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Look, I still think it's a bad idea, you know—"  
  
Hermione wasn't paying attention, for Draco had just swept by hastily. Why is he in such a hurry?  
  
"DRACO!!!" Pansy shouted, dodging through the crowd. Her sallow ivory hair hung in tangled knots down her back. "Draco, wait! Come back!" but Draco was too far ahead. Pansy halted, stomped her foot loudly and whined in frustration. Then she stalked up to Hermione.  
  
"You-you little TRAMP!" she huffed. "You keep your grimy little paws off Draco! Just wait! I'm gonna get you for this!"  
  
Hermione leaned back from her sweating face, "Before you get me, maybe you should cool off."  
  
Snickers buzzed throughout the Great Hall. Pansy glowered at Hermione before marching away.  
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron with astonishment. "That was incredible!"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I've been wanting to cuss her off for a long time now."  
  
"Aren't you worried about what she said, though?" Ginny put in worriedly. "She can get pretty darn nasty sometimes."  
  
"Ever heard of the phrase "One minute grilling, next minute chilling"?" Hermione said calmly. "I can take a little threat."  
  
"I don't know..." Harry said, his voice had the same edgy manner Ginny's did.  
  
~*~  
  
Early early next morning, Hermione awoke to distant yelps. Crookshanks! She thought as she threw her cloak on hurriedly. Making as less noise as possible, Hermione bounded down the stairs of the girl's corridor and out into the misty air. It was pretty warm for October, but with the Sun still set and the wind blowing, it was considerably chilly. Hermione's heartbeat quickened as she fallowed the cries of her cat, whom she had bonded with since the day she bought him. She stepped into the clearing of the pond obverse the school.  
  
"Crookshanks!" she called out, rubbing her palms together to create more heat.  
  
From behind the bushes, Crookshanks came bounding to her.  
  
Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "You bonehead! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" but Crookshanks kept nudging her legs, pushing her away from the pond.  
  
Hermione bent down. "What do you want now you little rascal?"  
  
"Well, well, well,"  
  
Hermione wheeled around. Pansy Parkinson stepped out behind a tree, wearing a look that told Hermione she was up to no good.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Hermione said as she slowly rose into full height. Pansy drew nearer to her. Although not as bulky as most Slytherin girls, Pansy was definitely taller than Hermione was.  
  
"Oh, just wondering around, looking for..." her eyes leveled with hers.  
  
Hermione sensed trouble. Lifting up Crookshanks, she turned to go, but came face to face with two Slytherin girls, whom she recognized to be the two Chasers of Slytherin.  
  
She faced Pansy. "Is this your idea of a joke?"  
  
"Oh, far from it," Pansy said dangerously, "You see, I always get what I want." She stepped closer. "and now I want you DEAD!"  
  
Hermione took off at her last word, heart racing. "Help!" she screamed desperately. The weight of the feline in her arms was weighing her down. Heavy footsteps gained on her. She let Crookshanks go with a swift movement of her hand. She watched as the cat scampered down the stony path and into the mist. No sooner had Crookshanks disappeared, Hermione felt her hands being roughly held behind her back. She struggled as the two large Chasers forced her back towards the lake.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Pansy questioned mockingly. This was way different than babyish spoiled Pansy in front of Malfoy. This Pansy was cold and heartless. "Ah yes," she directed her finger towards the lake. Hermione tried hard to break free, but the many enormous hands on her was holding her down. Hermione felt the rough uneven edges of stones beneath her feet. At the very edge, Pansy came over.  
  
"Aww, tsk, tsk, tsk, poor Hermione," her eyes widened. "Oh, and don't bother swimming, it's -1000 degrees down there, and might I add jellyfish just waiting for a perfect meal. Oh!" she clasped her hands together. "I almost forgot, even if you do survive, and I'm not saying that's possible, but if, I've dumped Forgetfulness Potion throughout the lake. Professor Snape was kind enough to lend it to me, not that he knew what I was gonna use it for. No, no no, I'm not telling him, I mean, even he wouldn't let me break the regulations of Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione shook a strand of hair out of her eyes and stared daggers at Pansy. "You heatless—"  
  
Pansy flipped her hand. "Uh, uh, uh, I don't have time for this," She bent down. "You're burning hot, Hermione." She traced an icy finger down her cheek. "Maybe you should COOL OFF!"  
  
With that, the many hands drew back instantly. Pansy put both hands on Hermione's sholders and pushed hard. Hermione lost her balance. She screamed as she fell down down down and plunged several feet into the freezing water.  
  
Mind swirling, Hermione concentrated on what was most important, staying afloat. She swam as near to the surface as she possibly could. The water was indeed freezing. There came a loud swoosh, and Hermione felt herself being hulled down. She opened her eyes, looking down, and sure enough, there was a blurry shape of a jellyfish. Her breathe of air lessened as she tried to break free. Rummaging frantically in her robe pocket, Hermione felt for her wand. Then she remembered her wand was safely tucked away back in her dorm. Hermione began to feel weak from lack of oxygen. She needed air... streams of bubbles issued from her mouth as she drifted in and out of conciousness. She knew this was it, she was going to die in a watery grave. Might as well stop fighting. Giving up, she let the squid drag her away. For what seemed like forever, Hermione was faintly aware of herself being pulled away from the squid's binds. Someone grabbed her waist. Hermione sagged feebly. She felt herself being raised rapidly towards the surface. The last of her strength left her as she blacked out completely.  
  
"Breathe Hermione.....................don't die on me..................." Draco's voice seemed to be coming from a faraway tunnel. Hermione had no strength to.  
  
"If anything happens to her......... I'll take it out on you.............."  
  
Hermione's felt a strong force pressing down on her body. She felt a hand on her cheek. Something soft pressed upon her lips and a gust of air followed. She stirred.  
  
"She's not waking!" Ginny was sobbing.  
  
"Ron............... you're not pressing hard enough.................." Harry said.  
  
An abrupt jolt followed. Hermione choked as liquid expelled from her mouth. She coughed multiple times, but her head dropped to the other side as sleep eludes her still.  
  
"Someone hold her upright!" Luna instructed.  
  
Two hands held onto Hermione's sholders and pulled her up. Hermione didn't move as her head tipped back.  
  
"You keep your hands off her Malfoy!"  
  
"Shut up Potter,"  
  
"Hermione, c'mon wake up." Draco. He put his arms around her. His robes were cold and wet. Hermione stayed motionless. "Hey, wake up." He said gently, shaking her. Hermione roused. She finally opened her eyes. Draco smiled down at her.  
  
She felt confused. "What happened to me?" she said shakily, raising up her head.  
  
Ron's eyes were as big as tennis balls. "Don't tell me you don't remember."  
  
She shook her head. Nausea hit her, causing her to sink back down. Draco immediately felt her forehead.  
  
"She's got a fever."  
  
Without another word, he lifted her up swiftly and easily. Hermione wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, and rested her head on his chest. Harry stepped forward. "Where do you think you're taking her?"  
  
Hermione felt Draco turn. "She needs sleep, in case you didn't notice!"  
  
~*~  
  
Draco set Hermione down on her bed softly and lifted up the covers to her chin. "You need sleep now, Hermione. You haven't completely recovered from last time. " With that, he turned to go.  
  
"Wait," she whispered, drawing him back with all the strength she could muster. "Could you stay? Just for a little?"  
  
Draco smiled and sat down beside her on the bed, just like she had done when he was injured and in the Hospital Wing. Taking her hand in his, he reached out and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face with his other hand. "Go to sleep now, okay? Or do you need me to tell you how?"  
  
Hermione giggled and closed her eyes. Within minutes, she dozed off, and didn't feel his hand slip away. 


	8. A Visit, A Curse, and Then Some

A Visit, A Curse, and Then Some...  
  
"Yeh sit down, 'ermione, Leave the tea ter me."  
  
"No no, I'll help..." Hermione insisted, hoisting herself from the cushioned seat. It was early afternoon when Hermione realized she was (without knowing it) beyond confused about her situation with Draco. Knowing Harry and Ron would rather do all the homework in the world than to be involved, Hermione decided to visit Hagrid, whom she came to depend on ever since the incident with Crookshanks and Scabbers (Peter Pettigrew)  
  
Hagrid stopped her with a motion of his arm. "Oh no yer don'. Yer still sick. Won' want to catch a cold now."  
  
"But I'm not sick!" reasoned Hermione. "Really."  
  
"Nah, jus' stay where yer are, I'll handle it."  
  
Hermione sat on the couch with a little sigh. "Fine fine, you win."  
  
Hagrid brought the steaming tea over and set it down. "Ther we go, hot off the stove."  
  
Hermione lifted the lid from one cup.  
  
"So..." Hagrid grunted. "What did yer want ter talk ter me abou'?"  
  
"Well, it's kind of complicated..." Hermione said in a small voice.  
  
"Nothin' is too complicate' 'Ermione, yeh have to understan' that firs'" Hagrid replied, helping himself to some tea.  
  
"All right... umm... what would you do if you...like someone, but..." Hermione picked her words carefully. "Your friends...kinda..."  
  
"Hate 'em?" finished Hagrid. "Yeah tha' happens quite a bit now, doesn' it?" His beetle black eyes were smiling. "Min' tellin' meh who?"  
  
Hermione took a breathe. "Draco."  
  
Hagrid choked in mid-drink. He bolted up, his eyes surprised. "Tha' is serious!"  
  
Hermione looked down, smiling slightly. "You too, huh?"  
  
"No, no, don' git me wrong...it's... it's surprinsin.. tha's all.." Hagrid sighed heavily, rubbed the back of his neck, and plopped back down onto the many cushions. "I'll— I'll make o' cup o' tea..."  
  
Hermione bit her lip as Hagrid fumbled for the teapot. She knew he didn't agree with her choice, considering all the horrible things Malfoy had said and done to him in the past.  
  
"Er, Hagrid...we don't need anymore tea." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Eh? Oh! Righ' then... I'll jus'" He sat back down.  
  
"W-we don't really have to go in the subject, really..."  
  
"No, no, yeh go ahead, an' I'll do what I can ter help." Hagrid reassured her.  
  
Hermione told him the whole story.  
  
"Hmm..." Hagrid mumbled in deep thought. "What ter do..."  
  
"I mean, I can't just jump to conclusions just of a few rescues," Hermoine said. "What if he's a—a spy or for Vol-You Know Who or something?"  
  
"Tha' does come ter min', doesn' it?" Hagrid said. "But by the looks of it, Malfoy really does fancy yer."  
  
Hermione groaned. "What am I suppose to do now?"  
  
"Well, the obvious, if yer ask meh. Git ter know him better, perhaps he ain't that bad."  
  
"What about Harry and Ron?" Hermione pressed on. "Both of them would jump at anything to kill Draco, and now I'm... you know..."  
  
"Aahh," Hagrid laughed heartily. "I won' worry 'bout that if I were yer. Harry's a kind-hearted boy, head's o' bit clogged up at times, but he'll come 'round. Ron...big temper, but he'll be reasonable." Hagrid breathed, eyes flashing. "I'd be careful if I were yeh, tha' Malfoy's slick and quick. He's prolly up ter somethin' or another."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Thank you Hagrid, you're help is greatly appreciated." She leaned forward and gave Hagrid a hug. Hagrid chuckled, patting her on the back gently.  
  
"Off yeh go now," he instructed, sending Hermione off with a little jerk of his head.  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Draco turned. "What do you want, Mudblood?" his voice had returned to it's usual icy tone.  
  
Hermione stopped to catch her breathe, a dozen books clutched in her arms.  
  
"What's the use of those books? They're such a waste of time."  
  
"They are not," Hermione retorted. "Books contain such information that one can never see if you don't sink into the pools of—"  
  
"Spare me from your lame Shakespeare." Draco interrupted.  
  
"You know Shakespeare?" Hermione asked, impressed. "And here I thought—"  
  
"I don't know know him, I've read books" Draco flushed. "From my father's library. Came across it..."  
  
"Whoa!" Hermione was thrilled. "Did you read Romeo and Juliet too?"  
  
"What, the stupid girl who pretended she was dead and then the stupid guy who commits suicide—"  
  
"They're not stupid." Hermione cut in.  
  
"Yes they are," he shot back. "Why'd he want to commit suicide anyway? Just leave her to die."  
  
Hermione was shocked. "They're in love, Draco!"  
  
He looked pained. "Yeah yeah." He winced slightly.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione felt fear singing through her vains.  
  
"You." He said simply.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're the one who slapped me in Third Year."  
  
"That's 'cus you said horrible things to Hagrid." Hermione said through gritted teeth at the very memory. "Besides, what does that got to do with—"  
  
"Since that day I've been cursed to you're mortal blood. Unexpentingly it will sting me... anytime, anywhere."  
  
Hermione stared. Then she remembered of a book she read in Muggle Studies entitled MORTAL CURSES. She clearly remembered that on pg 537, it stated: Touched by a mortal/half-blood with great power, sinister wizards (no matter how powerful) shall suffer from a curse. Unless the mortal who placed the curse removes it, or the wizard has changed his attitude towards life, the spell will never lift.  
  
Slowly she walked up to Draco.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he began.  
  
Hermione put her finger up to his lips sharply to silence him. She then cupped her hand on his right cheek; the place where she had slapped him 3 years ago. She concentrated hard. Please let the spell lift...please...  
  
When she finally removed her hand from his face, Draco was speechless.  
  
"Doesn't hurt." He whispered, stunned.  
  
"Problem solved." Hermione said happily.  
  
"Thanks," he said stiffly.  
  
What happened next was what Hermione couldn't explain. She took Draco's arm and rested her head on his sholder. She felt Draco tense up, but to her surprise, he relaxed a moment afterwards, and held her hand. They walked through the almost empty Great Hall, they're footsteps echoing.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
Hermione looked up.  
  
There standing a few feet away, with the silver serpent staff in hand, stood Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Well, this chapter is SUPPOSE to be short, but... Hmm... I've decided to put a cliffhanger in this chapter, to keep you pplz in suspense... Yes, thank me later xD. Cyaz!! 


	9. Silver Blood, Family Feuds

Silver Blood, Family Feuds  
  
Hermione felt as if all the wind has been knocked out of her, as she looked up at the stony face of Draco's Deatheater father.  
  
"Well well well," Lucius' voice was icy with fury. "Nice day isn't it? Took Ms. Granger out for a stroll did you now, Draco?"  
  
"Yes father," replied Draco coolly.  
  
"I see..." he said in a dreadfully calm manner. His unblinking grey eyes fell on Hermione. She stared back determinedly until her eyes watered. Lucius dropped the gaze and approached Draco.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" he said sharply.  
  
"You would do well, father not to meddle in my business." Draco said quietly.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. She always knew Draco had been distant to his father, but to say such words...  
  
Lucius advanced on them both. Hermione felt Draco's arm lift, pushing her slightly back.  
  
"Come," Lucius said coldly. He brought his serpent staff down hard on Draco's shoulder. "You shall not be found associating with this..." he surveyed Hermione. "This Mudblood." His lips curled in an evil smirk. Hermione went red with anger.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Draco said flatly.  
  
Lucius froze. "What?!"  
  
Draco repeated his phrase calmly.  
  
Lucius strode up to him. "You will do as I say!"  
  
"I already told you no."  
  
"You—" Lucius' eyes bulged, his red face flecked with purple now, "You are a disgrace to Salazar Slytherin! You are a disgrace as my SON!" WACK! He brought his staff across Draco's cheek. The serpent's fangs grazed his skin, leaving a cut of not red, but silver. Silver liquid slowly oozed from the wound. Draco wiped it roughly, smirking. "Is that the best you can do?" Lucius made a jerking move towards his son, but seemed to reconsider when he heard Hermione's small whimper. He stepped towards her instead.  
  
"Don't you come closer," warned Draco harshly, grabbing ahold of Hermione's arm and pulling out his wand. Lucius stopped in his tracks. "You dare to attack me, boy?"  
  
"There's a lot of things I dare to do," Draco said, "And could do." His wand sparked dark green.  
  
Lucius' eyes narrowed. He gave a last piercing look at Hermione, and stalked away, black robes rippling.  
  
Hermione let out a breathe of relief. Draco's grip on her arm loosened and he let go almost immediately. "You should go now."  
  
"But your cut..." Hermione said timidly.  
  
"I can handle it," he answered, still slightly out of breathe. He used his robe sleeves to mob the flow of silver.  
  
"Don't do that!" exclaimed Hermione. "It's gonna get infected."  
  
"How do you know?" he asked piercingly.  
  
"Well, other than the fact that it's common sense... c'mon"  
  
Draco looked at her suspiciously. "Where?"  
  
"Library."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ugh, I bet you're healing spell is about as worthless as a Githerdope in the Ice Age!"  
  
Hermione looked up, mildly interested. "Githerdope?"  
  
The two of them were seated on two chairs surrounding a round table. Madam Prince was seated in the distance, and every now and then a flip of the page was heard. Other than that, there was the light laughter of students outside having snowball fights.  
  
"Yeah," said Draco carelessly, without looking at her. "The Beast who can only survive in warm...Hey! You're trying to get the best of me! You probably just acting dumb!"  
  
"Oh no, really?" Hermione said innocently.  
  
"Really. Well no way am I gonna—OW!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "There, all done. Feel it healing?"  
  
"I guess." He said shortly.  
  
"So... tell me about your family."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"I don't know, why are they so cold towards you?"  
  
Draco turned to look at her. "What if I don't want to tell you?"  
  
"Oh, um..." Hermione faltered. She cupped her chin between her hands. "Then you don't have to."  
  
They were silent for awhile.  
  
"I've always loved my mother."  
  
Hermione looked at him weird. "Uhh, you do, I do and so does everyone else."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and smoothed his white blond hair. "I don't even know why I bother..."  
  
"No, no, continue." urged Hermione.  
  
"I have always loved my mother, but my father disapproved."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He gave her a pained look. "I'm getting to that dammit, if you'll just quit interrupting!"  
  
"Alright alright!"  
  
"My father disapproved because he—he felt dishonored by her. She turned down the offer of becoming You-Know-Who's first female deatheater."  
  
Hermione listened with abated breath.  
  
"So, my father kinda ditched her...but not completely. He still allowed her to live with us, but he would have nothing to do with her."  
  
"How did your mother take it?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Cried." Draco said simply. "Cried day and night. But got a grip of herself later on. Anyway, my father now has hope that I would be the heir someday...become a deatheater leader."  
  
"Do you WANT to, though?" Hermione questioned fearfully.  
  
"You crazy? Who wants to float around all day and kiss the souls outta everybody?"  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Good, 'cus for a minute there I thought—"  
  
"Well don't think that." he interrupted. "I have much better things to do with my life."  
  
"Like being bullied by your father?"  
  
"Shuddup!"  
  
"No seriously!" Hermione remembered something. "Oh! I've been meaning to ask you... why was your blood—the wrong colour?"  
  
"All Slytherins have silver blood." Draco said somewhat proudly. "Symbol of Salazar." Then catching Hermione's eye, "Not that I want to have Salazar Slytherin's blood floating through my vains, but..."  
  
"Uh...huh... right. So anyway, does your mother hate Muggles too?"  
  
Draco thought. "No, she just follows my father."  
  
Hermione smiled. "So you get it from her side!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." Suddenly, a thought hit Hermione. "Hey... why don't you come to spend the Christmas holidays with me?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Pshhh, at my house, duh!"  
  
Draco looked blank. And then he said slowly, "What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Hang, TV, play sports...Basketball, horsebackriding..."  
  
"All Muggle stuff? How 'bout Quidditch?"  
  
"I'll be able to squeeze that in..." said Hermione. "So is that a yes?"  
  
"I'll think about it," said Draco, looking away, and Hermione could of sworn he was beaming.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well there you have it, the next chapter. It turned out okay. I JUST realized that HP the third movie is coming out June! Why does that bother me? Well... HARRY and Hermione seemed pretty darn close in the trailer, so... that would prolly alter my mind about who makes a better BF for Hermione. I've still got lots of ideas for Hermione and Draco, though, so dun worry ^_^  
  
Anyone and everyone who wants a fic on Harry and Hermione... speak up! OH! I've had an idea for quite awhile about another Harry fic... yes romantic, involving a new character, Katie (not Katie Belle). Which one would you want to hear from, first? Keep in mind that I haven't thought of any adventures for Harry and Hermione, but for Harry and Katie, I've got the whole story planned out. Which one...? Thank you for all reviews! Cyaz! ^_^ 


	10. So Many Questions

So Many Questions  
  
"Are you sure about this?" questioned Harry with a distinct amount of disgust. "Malfoy is damn slimy, and letting him into your house—"  
  
"Would be a chance for him to get away from the worst example of living terms." Hermione finished for him.  
  
Ron gave her a Look. "In English, please?"  
  
Hermione glared back. "ANYway, I don't know why this would apply to you two, since neither of you give a damn about what happens to Draco."  
  
"Not him, but what about you?" Ron asked. "You get caught up with the wrong sort, then... well..."  
  
Hermione threw her arms up in frustration. "What kind of Hate medicine are you guys drinking? Can't you forget about your differences and go my way at least once?"  
  
"No" they said in union.  
  
"Well, he's coming with me no matter what you say." Hermione said in a final kind of voice.  
  
"Why does muggle trains have to be so crowded?" Draco complained as he traveled down the aisle of a crowded bus.  
  
Hermione bit down a laugh. "'Cus it's not a train. It's a bus"  
  
"Right." He said shortly.  
  
People were giving them weird glances; Draco had insisted on bringing all his luggage. He now stood dumbfounded with a traveler's trunk trailing behind him.  
  
"'Hey now, young man," called the driver, eyes narrowing as he watched him through the overhead mirror. "What in nation are you tryin' to do, eh?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Draco spat as he heaved his many bags onto the seat. He plopped down onto the long seat, face red and taking heavy breathes of exhaustion. "Finally."  
  
"Don't say I didn't tell you so," Hermione said.  
  
"What?" he replied not taking notice of the laughter in her voice. "I got through alright, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, uh huh, sure you did."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A street sign"  
  
"Why is there a big pink bubble thing coming out of his mouth?"  
  
"He's chewing bubblegum,"  
  
"Bubblegum?"  
  
"Didn't you try those that we had back at Hogwarts?"  
  
"No... Hey! What is that guy wearing?"  
  
"Jumper"  
  
"Oh. That lady's dogs are wearing clothes."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'To protect them from the cold."  
  
"Okay... right. Hey! Those newspapers don't have any moving pictures!"  
  
"They're suppose to be like that."  
  
"Weird!"  
  
"Yeah huh."  
  
"Whoa hey!"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Those thingies go red and green!"  
  
"Traffic lights"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Ugh... ummm... lights that signal when cars go and stop."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh my go—uhh.. I mean, so as not to crash"  
  
"Oh. Hey how about those things that shows a hand and then shows a person?"  
  
"FU—so people would know when to cross."  
  
"Why's that guy holding up a red thing that says "STOP"?"  
  
"GOD!! I-I mean...umm..ohh boy... t-to just... keep the people safe when they're crossing."  
  
"What's that guy and girl drinking?"  
  
"Sharing a smoothie."  
  
"Do all muggles do that?"  
  
"Only if they want to."  
  
"Okay there. Wow! That looks like fun!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"That guy on that long thingi..."  
  
"Ohh.. god.. that's a skateboard."  
  
"That's cool, I'll try it sometime."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Are we there yet? This bus' all bumpy."  
  
"Almost."  
  
"...............................................................are we there yet?"  
  
"Wait a bit..."  
  
"I'm starving."  
  
"In a minute..."  
  
"..................no serious, this ride is making me nautious."  
  
"Hold on..."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Okay it's our stop!"  
  
"Woo hoo...I can't wait..."  
  
"You'll mean it once you get a taste of what's in store."  
  
The bus screeched to a stop. Draco peered out the window.  
  
"That's your house?! Not bad!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Uh huh." Hermione answered halfheartedly. She helped Draco unload his trunk. He was still gaping when they were wheeling it across the street. She stopped in front of a large golden gate. Inside was a neatly kept garden with clusters of neatly trimmed bushes and blossoms of many different colours.  
  
name, a female issued from the mic.  
  
"Hermione Granger," Hermione said clearly.  
  
Oh yes, Mrs. Granger, we've been expecting you, come in come in. the voice said respectfully. With that, the golden gate slid open with a slight crrrreeeeaaaakkk  
  
"Well, this is it," Hermione said to Draco as they entered. "What do you think?"  
  
"I could get used to this... it's no different from my house... 'cept maybe brighter."  
  
The two ivory doors opened, revealing a grand hall of marble.  
  
"Let me take your coat, Madam and Sir,"  
  
"No, no, Frances, I can manage," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Go ahead," Draco said, the opposite of what Hermione had said. He handed his coat and luggage to a very taken aback Frances. "Make sure you don't wrinkle it!"  
  
"Draco!" Hermione whispered sharply as they walked into down the hall. "He's treated with respect!"  
  
"Respect?" Draco snorted. "I laugh in the name of respect."  
  
Hermione fumed. "If you don't shape up, forget about staying! I'll kick you all the way to Timbucktwo."  
  
"Alright alright, geez. You don't have to—"  
  
"Shhh, my mom is coming."  
  
An elegant lady stepped down the spiral staircase. She was wearing a flowing dress of deep violet, her curly brown hair was in a graceful twist. She smiled at Hermione, who smiled back. But when she saw Draco, her eyes fell. "Hermione...What's this?"  
  
Well, there you go, another chapter. My computer was busted so thankyou for your patience. Yes, Hermione turned out to be rich and bad. Not that bad, but hey. I doubt anyone would go through those questions without getting annoyed like Hermione. I was annoyed typing them out. But he's a wizard. Wizard have a lot of questions... review! Cyaz! 


	11. Mysterious Draco

Mysterious Draco  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Hermione felt clogged at the throat. What had she done, bringing a guest home?  
  
Mrs. Granger seemed to regain herself. "Hermione, I believe an introduction is much needed." she said in a warmer voice.  
  
"Mom, Draco Malfoy. Draco, my Mom." Hermione said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said she, extending a hand, which Draco grasped. She let go perhaps a bit quicker than necessary, but Hermione overlooked that.  
  
"Mom—"  
  
"HEADS!" a deep energetic voice floated in from out back.  
  
"Is Dad practicing golf again?" Hermione said with a slight roll of her eyes.  
  
Her mother gave a light laugh. "Some things never change." Then she turned and faced Draco. "Why don't you go enjoy yourself, get to know Hermione's father. He's quite easy to get along with."  
  
Hermione could see Draco was caught offguard, but he shrugged and headed outside.  
  
After the screen closed with a click, Hermione watched her mother on the sofa. Clearly she wanted to talk to her, so Hermione dropped a causion on the hardwood floor and made herself comfortable; she had a feeling she was going to sit there for a long time.  
  
"Hermione," began Mrs. Granger at once. Her tone of voice was stern. "I don't mind you bringing a guest, but I'd trust you'd be responsible enough to at least let us know?"  
  
"Well, I would have let you know, but there wasn't enough time—" Hermione retorted.  
  
"Hermione Granger, I'm very disappointed in you." Her mother's voice was level, but hard. "Whether there was enough time or not, it is your responsibility to let us know. Unannounced is utterly unexeptable."  
  
"Well, I've brought many friends over for summer before Hogwarts," Hermione fought back, forgetting to keep her voice down. "And most of them were unannounced. Did you say anything? No. So what's wrong this time?"  
  
"Don't take that tone with me, young lady."  
  
"Well it's weird," Hermione pressed on. "What have you against Draco?"  
  
"I have nothing against the boy."  
  
"Oh yeah sure by the way you were glaring at him..." Hermione thought of something. "Is it 'cus he's a guy? Or is it 'cus you don't know him that well? Is it?"  
  
Mrs. Granger tensed. When she spoke again, her voice was soft. "No, honey. It's not that..."  
  
Hermione looked up. "Then what?"  
  
Her mother looked away. "He reminds me so much of Narcissa." These words were so low that Hermione had to strain to catch them. But she did.  
  
"What?!" Hermione sputtered. "Draco's mother? How the hell did you know about her?!"  
  
"Mind that language." Mrs. Granger warned.  
  
"B-but..." Hermione could do nothing but stare. "You said..."  
  
"Never mind what I said. Now run along."  
  
Hermione "ran along" She hobbled all the way down the hall.  
  
"Where's Draco?" she questioned upon finding her father alone. His blond hair dipped into his eyes as he straightened up. His skin was tanned from playing in the sun. "Oh he took off." He said, repositioning his standing direction.  
  
"Took off?" Hermione said confusingly. "Where did he go?"  
  
"Don't know, Seems to have ran into that forest over there," he said as he swung the club. "FORE!" he shouted as he watched the ball sail onto the patch of green. "Nice kid. Mysterious, mysterious." While her mother leaned off to the strict side, Hermione's dad was daring, adventurous, and always, always made her laugh. Hermione always thought of him as an older brother rather than her father.  
  
"I'm gonna go look for him, 'kay? N-not that there's anything going on..." Hermione added hastily.  
  
"Sure honey muffin," her dad said after her. "Go find your little boyfriend." Hermione heard the teasing in his voice. "Yeah, I will, then we can hurry back for ol' daddy-o to give his blessing!" she hollered back.  
  
Hermione thought no more as she entered the woods. Even at this time of day, the branches of birch trees were cascaded with a moonlike glow. The delicate leaves swayed in the gentle wind, swish swish. Hermione pushed away a slim branch, its points pricking her arm. Where was Draco? She pushed deeper and deeper into the darkness.  
  
"Fine......I'll do as you say........."  
  
Hermione froze. Draco's voice. Who was he talking to? She brushed aside the many branches. Suddenly, there was a gust of rushing wind. Hermione braced herself. Her hair flew across her face, blocking her view. Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. Hermione held her breathe, waiting for something else to unexpectedly happen. Nothing. Gingerly she stepped out. Draco's back was to her. She looked past him. Nothing.  
  
Draco turned. "What are you doing here?" he said, his voice calm, as if he knew the answer.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione shot back. "What happened to golf?"  
  
He shrugged in answer.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked again. "You were talking—"  
  
"I wasn't," he said, his gray eyes intense.  
  
"But I heard!" Hermione protested. She felt confused. She wanted answers, she wanted them now.  
  
"You heard wrong." Draco said simply.  
  
"Unless I need a hearing aid, I know what I heard." Hermione said flatly.  
  
"Well, maybe you do, 'cus I wasn't talking."  
  
"Didn't you feel that gust of wind?"  
  
He gave her a blank look. "What?"  
  
"T-that wind... just a few seconds ago..."  
  
"There was no wind." Draco replied. "You imagined it."  
  
Hermione became more unsure by the second. "Then...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking around. It looked pretty cool from the outside." Draco answered.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I'm hearing things, then. I heard you—"  
  
"For the last time, it wasn't me."  
  
She sighed. "Okay, lets get outta here then. I'm starving." She didn't wait before heading back. Draco was keeping something from her, she knew despite his words. She had had mind to tell him about her mother, but decided not to. Not now, anyway.  
  
Sorry for not updating, my compie was down. Here's another chapter. Mysterious enough? Cyaz! 


	12. Chat to the Truth

Chat to the Truth

Boycrazy: Hey Herms

K9crunchies: Finally! How's school?

Crookshanks: Hey y'all, I'm up to my head with homework

Chatterbox: So... r u still coming 2 the movies with us, gurl?

Crookshanks: guess so

K9crunchies: Lissa izz coming 2, but she's not allowed 2 go on. Too much homework. She's coming though, along with her guy lol. She says hi.

Crookshanks: tell her hi back.

Boycrazy: Speaking of hott guys, is urs coming?

Crookshanks: oO

K9crunchies: shut up, u've got ur guy

Crookshanks: lol

Boycrazy: alright alright jeezz

MOVIES HERE WE COME!!: we can double... triple, quadruple date

Crookshanks: why not, okay.

Boycrazy: Hang, Izzie's on, I'm adding her

Crookshanks: sure

IZZABELLA is added to the converstation

Izzabella: zup?

Crookshanks: Hey how was ur trip to france?

K9crunchies: hi!

Boycrazy: hello. Want 2 go 2 movies wit us?

Izzabella: whoa whoa, you pplz type so fast, my fingers r frozen solid. Quebec is cooooollllllddddd

K9crunchies: haha jk

Boycrazy: so, yes to the movie, or what?

Izzabella: any requirements?

Boycrazy: Have u got a guy?

Crookshanks: stop torturing her lol

Izzabella: glad you brought that up. I do, in fact

K9crunchies: good, we'll look forward in meeting them both

Izzabella: both?

Boycrazy: Yup, u and Herms

Crookshanks: He's not... really a bf

Izzabella: say no more. What's his name?

Crookshanks: Draco

Izzabella: tres chic!

Crookshanks: Oui What about urs?

Izzabella: Jean. 16

Crookshanks: an older boy, I like.

Izzabella: his voice izz like heaven

Crookshanks: Yeah, well mine has the world's hottest voice

Boycrazy: LOL I'm watching u pplz talk on n on n on bout ur guy

K9crunchies: It's quite entertaining. Izzabella, I'm not surprised, but you, Hermione Granger, when did u bcome so interested in guys?

Crookshanks: ......... u... stay out of it.

K9crunchies: I've hit a spot, havn't I?

Boycrazy: Ur in luv!

Crookshanks: I've g2g

K9crunchies: okay gurl, sure u do. Remember, saterday, movie.

Izzabella: oh how bout something 2 eat first? I'm craving 4 anything else rather than seafood. Mayb burgers n fries

Crookshanks: deal

Boycrazy: Dun 4get 2 bring ur bf!

Crookshanks: get out. L8ter

K9crunchies: Buh-buh

Izzabella: Hug hug kiss kiss

K9crunchies: See u Saterday

Crookshanks has left the conversation

Hermione took a breathe when she signed off. There was no hiding it from her friends, the fact that she was slowly but surely falling for that guy.

"Hermione,"

She flipped around. "Oh hi, Draco." she quickly exited MSN.

"What are you doing?" He asked. He surveyed the blank computer screen.

"Uh, nothing." Hermione replied quickly. "Hey, do you want to come to a movie with me this Saterday?" Looking at his uncertain face, she added. "With a couple of my friends, and their boy—I mean, guys will be there, too. Guys your age." She crossed her fingers under the table.

Draco's eyes narrowed. Then he shrugged it off. "Whatever,"

That meant a yes, Hermione just knew it. After the door had closed, Hermione considered what her friend had asked. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Am I in love with Draco Malfoy?"


	13. It's a Date

It's a Date

"Hermione! Over here!"

Hermione turned. "Hey Shel!" she waved back at her best friend. "C'mon," she said briskly to an exasperated Draco as she dragged him over. Shelby squealed as she squeezed the life out of Hermione. When she finally let go, Hermione was breathless and red in the face.

"Hi to you too." She said. Quickly, she pulled Draco forward. "Draco, Shelby, Shelby, Draco."

Shelby Keen twirled a strand of wavy blonde hair between her fingers as her cerulean eyes swept Draco up and down quickly. "Please to meet you." Draco looked away carelessly and shrugged.

"Fine, ignore me." Shelby dropped her hand and rolled her eyes. So much for good impressions. Hermione thought as she shook her head.

Draco trugged ahead. Hermione was about to follow when Shelby pulled her away.

"What?" Hermione asked, then before Shelby could say anything, Hermione said "I know, he's kinda a jerk sometimes, but he could be really sweet—"

Shelby giggled. "Girl, relax. He's mysterious. If he wants to be sofisticated, hey, be my guest. That's guys. Heck, if you weren't dating him, I'd go right up—"

"Don't you DARE," Hermione bopped her on the arm. "Where's Byron?" Shelby and Byron had been going out for a long time, Hermione had seen him loads of times before.

"On the way here." Shelby said casually.

"Correction" said a voice behind them. "Here already."

"Byron!" Shelby threw her arms around him. Hermione hung back, grinning. Shelby seemed to catch herself. She let go and cleared her throat. "This is Her—"

"Mione" Byron finished. He grinned. "I know."

"Right." Shelby flushed. She turned to Hermione. "Umm, that- that Draco guy…"

Hermione mentioned him over. "Draco, this is Byron."

"Pleased to meet you," Byron said, extending a hand.

Draco glanced at it, managed a half-shrug, and slauntered off again.

Byron hastily dropped his hand. "Uh, we'd better go." He put his arm around Shelby.

Hermione went up to Draco and resisted the growing temptation to kick his ass. "Draco, what the hell's you're problem? Can't you at least be polite?"

Draco looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Hey, it's not my problem you dragged me out here. Did I want to come? No."

Hermione looked up at him. "Are all Slytherins like you?"

She could tell she had caught him by surprise. Before waiting for him to answer, she looped her arm through his and lugged him after Shelby and Byron.

"Oh. My. God."

"What?"

"Is he it?"  
"Huh?"

Cloe gave Hermione a look. "Your boyfriend! Duh!" she fliped her ebony hair around and striked a pose. "I'm in love. Do you think he'd go for me?"

"Oh yeah," Hermione said with sarcasm dripping from the words. "He'd take one look at you and flip out." Yeah right, like Draco's that kind of person. She secretly thought to herself.

"Mm, thanks!" She put on a sexy face. "Do you think he'd like my outfit?"

"He'd be crazy not to." Hermione replied.

They set out, the girls up front chatting while Byron remained behind to introduce a very annoyed Draco to countless fasinating facts about cars.

Izzabella checked Draco out from afar when she first saw him. With her pale ivory hair and rosy cheeks, it wasn't hard to see how she managed to drag along an equally goodlooking boy with her. Jean clearly cared as much about his hair as Izzabella did hers. Every so often he would run his fingers through his hair and make sure his mahogany plait was perfectly jelled before returning to the conversation. He soon joined Draco and Byron as the girls walked up ahead again.

They met Lizza around the corner. She smiled at Hermione in greeting, then turned beet red as she looked Draco up and down. When Hermione asked where she'd gotten that pretty flower in her flaming scarlet hair, Lizza hastily told her that Myke had given it to her.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Hermione said, all the time wondering when Draco was going to do something sweet for her too. "You go, Myke!" He grinned. "Ahh, it was nothin'" His words embordered a slight accent. His tanned skin and blond hair indicated he was from Texas, most likely a cowboy. "The movie starts in 10, people."

Safe from the boys, the others burst into giggles.

"He is so cute!" Cloe gurgled, clutching her heart with her fist. "I love him, Hermione, I do!"

"I'm impressed," Izzabella said, "You really weren't lying on MSN. He is every kinda hot."

Before Hermione could reply, she was washed over with "Oh he's so cute" and "You are so lucky"s. She sighed and kept quiet the whole time, grinning to herself.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! "

Shelby was white with fear and clutched Byron with shaking hands.

The killer scene was on, and Hermione wasn't enjoying it. Draco, she could tell, was enjoying it thoroughly, though he hid it well. Hermione's heart hammered as the next scene came on.

**D-don't open that…**

**Maybe just one peak…**

**N-no-no it's…**

**Creeaaakkk….**

**What's that?**

**What?**

**Y-you didn't hear it?**

**No, I—**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Hermione screamed and grabbed Draco's arm.

"What the hell—"

**AARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Hermione screamed louder and pressed her face hard on Draco's sleeve.

"What's your problem!" he hissed as he tried to pull away, but stopped. "Why you shaking for?"

"I-is it over?"

"Yeah. Some Gryffindor you are."

Hermione let go of Draco, still trembling from the fright. "Whew." She brushed her hair aside.

**ROAAAARRRR!**

The girls screamed their heads off again.


End file.
